Roomies
by DA Sly
Summary: Life at college is pretty hard. Especially when you have a gay roommate. Who happens to likes you...Lots of sillyness! Eventual Sonadow, and other Hetereo pairings. Does my summary suck much?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Well I've had the idea for this story bugging my mind over and over. So I decided to take a break from The Weird, The Stupid, and The Freaky and write this. How ever the 14th Chapter of WSF should be up soon. That said I would like to say that this story has slight slash (boyxboy) themes. If ya can't handle it, then please just turn around and leave instead of criticizing the author. Feel free to call me a fag if you wish, if it makes your day :D! Also, I understand that many things depicted in here about college are not true at all! That being said, if you are actually interested in reading the story or have just ignored the warning above, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Sonic or Co. I do how ever own a Sonic action figure. Yes I am pathetic. But hey I got it for Christmas long ago when I was 7 years old…

**Chapter 1: **

Shadow was nervous. That wasn't entirely normal for the ebony hedgehog though. Normally he had the "Try and talk to me and I'll kick your ass" expression plastered over his face. But right now he was nervous. Of course, all college freshmen were generally nervous when they started college. There were some who just went with the flow and had no problem, but there were some that were scared shitless. Shadow was currently categorized in between those two. Shadow stood in front of his building and gulped. Shadow may have seemed like a wimp to a passer by, but if they chose to say so out loud they'd have a lot of time to re-think their choice in a world of pain. Shadow had been dropped off by his only parent, Gerald to this place. His father left him in front of the building with his bags and the fading warmth of a hug. Shadow finally decided to stop gawking at the damn place and haul his bags and himself inside, out of the dull September breeze. Inside, the building's main floor was bustling with activity. Random students chattered as they moved their stuff around or in a strange white bat's case; tell a large red echidna to do it for her. Shadow couldn't help but stare at the two. They made the oddest couple, and would definitely stand out in a crowd. The bat had noticed him staring, and to his surprise, winked. Shadow sweat dropped. The bat whispered to the echidna, and then they both walked in his direction. When they had reached him (The bat and her red lackey that is,) Shadow was expecting an attempt at beating him so he was about to fall into a defensive crouch when to his surprise, the echidna offered his hand.

" Hey there. I'm Knuckles. You are?" Knuckles said in a friendly yet gruff tone. Shadow humored the red one with a rare smile.

"I'm Shadow…" The bat stepped forward. She was even more beautiful up close.

"I'm Rouge." She said plainly and smirking. Shadow took an immediate liking to the two. They led Shadow over to their spot and allowed him to butt them in the large line. As they moved on, they chattered about everything, and Shadow was surprised with himself. He usually wasn't one to engage in social acts. Perhaps he could have a fresh start here at college. It turned out that Shadow and his newfound friends were on the same floor.

"See ya later." Knuckles said. "Gotta break in the room." Shadow nodded.

"I see you later Shads. I can call ya Shads right?" Rouge asked. Shadow shrugged. Rouge blew a kiss to Knuckles and headed off in the direction of her dorm. Shadow started off, looking at the room number and the doors. He arrived at the door. He decided to knock in case his roommate was…to hell with it. Shadow pushed open the door. The room was pretty spacious, had two beds and a closet beside each. Also, there were some shelves, and two desks with lamps and phones. Then there was a small bathroom. One of the beds was occupied with a pile of bags. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he stared at the pile of seven bags and looked back at his. He was only carrying two. Shadow sweat dropped. Shadow shrugged and then threw his bags onto the empty bed. He lay down and stared up ceiling.

'So this is what it's like…to have god damn bags under your back!' Shadow scowled at his bags as he sat up and pushed them onto the floor. Shadow sighed and started unpacking. Suddenly the door opened and another hedgehog walked in. The new comer was about Shadow's height maybe half an inch shorter. His fur was stunning cobalt while his eyes were soft, gentle emerald. Which widened when they came into contact with Shadow's sharp crimson eyes.

"Hello gorgeous. What's your name?" The stranger asked, smiling. Shadow looked to see if there was a girl behind him or something, and then realized the hedgehog was speaking to him.

"Um…Shadow." He mumbled, absent-mindedly placing his clothes into a drawer inside of his closet..

"Shadow huh? My names Sonic." The hedgehog offered. Shadow nodded.

"You're a quiet one. Well I guess we're room mates then." Sonic giggled. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm you are delicious!" Sonic exclaimed. "I could hug you." Shadow started getting his voice back (Shadow couldn't really speak that much when he was nervous).

"Umm…are you gay?" Shadow asked, his slightly cold voice returning. Sonic gave Shadow a pitying look.

"I prefer "eccentric" but yes." Sonic smiled once more. Shadow nodded. He turned back to his belongings. Sonic touched his shoulder, randomly walking over. Shadow turned slightly looking at the other hedgehog.

"You don't mind…do you?" Sonic asked. Shadow for the second time in his duration at the college smiled.

"Not at all." Sonic hugged him. Shadow just awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. That's when the door opened and in walked a pink hedgehog. She had sparkling emerald eyes, and wore a white T-shirt complemented by a blue mini skirt. On her feet a were a pair of sandals.

"I'm not even gone for a second, and you're already molesting your roommate!" She said taking in the situation.

"Sis! I am not! It was a _hug_." Sonic groaned rolling his eyes.

"Baka!" The pink hedgehog smacked him. Shadow raised an eyebrow. Sonic winked.

"My name is Amy. I do hope my brother did not bother…you?" Amy looked at Shadow for the first time, and her voice trailed off. Shadow was a odd hedgehog. His fur was black, with red streaks on his arms and the back of his legs. On his chest, he had an odd patch of white fur. His eyes were a sharp, and mysterious crimson. Upon his wrists he bore gold wrings, along with white gloves, and shoes. The shoes were white, black and red.

"Aw he's so cute!" She squealed hugging Shadow, who for the second time that day, stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Hypocrite." Sonic muttered under his breath. Amy turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Baka!" a painful smacking noise wrung through the room and Amy went towards the door. Before she took her leave she turned back.

"Don't forget to visit me brother. My rooms just down the hall. Don't forget to bring your cute friend with you!" Amy sighed dreamily and waved at Shadow, and exited. Sonic sighed bringing himself up from where he fallen.

"Sisters…" He muttered. Sonic turned his attention to Shadow.

"We're friends right?" Sonic asked grinning. Shadow smiled again and nodded.

DA Sly: Well that's the first chapter of Roomies! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Well, all the questions are heard about Shadow being gay are surprising. Don't worry he's not…though there will random awkward moments :P. And I do know that Amy is not Sonic's sister. BTW, There is as character introduced, but not in this chapter and she is property of Moonlight! I don't own her. I will never own anything! Except maybe…no I won't own anything .'. I do own all the other OCs included in this fiction though. Hmm… now who to pair with Sonic…I got it! Knuckle-

Knuckles (pulls out a shotgun): Not happening! **BLAM**.

DA Sly: Pain…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega. I don't own Sonic. Hell I don't own anything except this computer :P!

**Chapter 2**

Shadow once again, for the third time that day, stood in one place not knowing what to do. Sonic had left him to go to see a friend of his, leaving Shadow to do whatever. Shadow sighed and tried to gather his thoughts.

'Okay…I have a gay roommate, his creepy sister, a bat and an echidna for friends, and I don't know where the goddamn bathroom is! Pretty weird start…' Shadow sweat dropped. 'Maybe I'll go see what Knuckles is up to…' Shadow warmed up to this idea, and exited the room. Shadow wandered the dorms aimlessly for a couple minutes looking for the correct room number. He had wandered down the hall and back when he realized the room was three doors down from his. Shadow couldn't help but mentally smack himself. He knocked.

"What." A voice wrung from inside.

"Knuckles?" Shadow asked hesitantly.

"Who is dis?"

"Um…Shadow." Shadow scratched his head. The door opened up a little bit and an eye revealed itself.

"Ey get in 'ere." The same voice said. The door opened up all the revealing an unconscious body. Shadow shrunk back.

"Oh don't mind him. He ain't hurtin' no one now." The same cheery voice came from the confines of the room. Shadow stepped over the body and into the room. The room was pretty much the same as his, though Knuckles' side was much tidier. The other side was a hellhole. There were random gun shot impacts all over it, there was a bloody handprint trailing over the bed, and someone had teared the wallpaper with a knife. Someone placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder causing him to jump. When he turned around he shrunk back from the creature that violated his gaze. The white hedgehog had patches of black fur all over his body. One eye was twitching permanently while the other was observing Shadow. They were a shade of steel blue. His quills were wild and untamed and he had a knife in his left hand. Shadow continued to back up till he touch the wall. Then the scary hedgehog threw his head back and laughed. It was a surprisingly warm laugh.

"Yeh everyone gots that reaction when they see me. But I'm perfectly harmless. Unless you piss me off. That guy over there found out the hard way." Shadow looked at the bloody handprint.

"I see what you mean…Where's Knuckles?" Shadow asked. At that moment Knuckles stalked in.

"Shadow! Buddy! What…what are you doing here exactly?" Shadow stared at the strange hedgehog and shrugged. "I see you've met Craze. He's normally a nice calm person. Just never ask him about guns, or about his life. Or play classical music or say 'cheese'." Craze's head snapped up the exact second Knuckles uttered cheese. He started laughing maniacally screaming cheese at the top of his lungs and dived to his closet. He swiftly drew a magnum and proceeded to load it. That's when Knuckles smacked him, and as if by magic, he stopped and seemed confused at why exactly he was holding his Magnum. Knuckles was about explain what happened when Shadow interrupted.

"You went crazy when Knuckles said cheese!" Craze stared at him for a second before…

"Cheese! Muhahahahaha! Cheese! I killa you all with Cheese! Bwahaha! Cheesy cheese cheese!" Knuckles sighed and smacked him again. Craze fainted and fell onto his bed.

"Aw man! Now you broke him!" Shadow smiled sheepishly.

"Oops." Shadow muttered. "Well I think I'll…go."

"Well see you then." Knuckles said sitting down at the desk and opening up a book. Unfortunately Shadow forgot about the guy on the ground and tripped over him on his way out. He got with as much dignity he could muster and shuffled down the hall.

'It's been a long day…At least I can sleep so I can wake up in time for the residence introduction tomorrow morning.' Shadow thought dreamily about the bed in his room, with its pillows and warm blanket. When he twisted the doorknob it was open so Sonic must have been in.

" Hey bud!" Shadow chirped happily. Sonic looked up from whatever he was looking at and smiled.

"You wanna know something?" Sonic asked.

"Um…what?" Shadow asked absent-mindedly. Sonic held up a teddy bear. Shadow sat up and stared at it.

"I didn't know you slept with a teddy bear! And you named it Alfred too. How cute." Shadow made a grab for the bear.

"You were looking through my stuff!" Shadow accused as Sonic held the bear out of his reach.

"I also found Sergeant Fuzzykins." Sonic smiled holding up a yellow stuffed rabbit. Shadow made a grab for it. Sonic held both out his reach.

"Are you one of those people who sleeps with a night light? Huh? Y'know bright bright? So that the bedbugs don't come and bite bite?" Sonic chuckled. Shadow growled and tackled him making them both land roughly onto Sonic's bed. There was a resounding crack through the dorm and the bed collapsed. Shadow retrieved the stuffed animals and got of Sonic due to the awkward positioning they had landed in. Sonic stared at the trashed bed. There was no hope in hell of him being able to sleep on it. Shadow laughed and started to get his bed ready. Then he slipped in with Alfred and Sergeant Fuzzykins.

"G'night." Shadow called cheerfully. Sonic stared in disbelief.

"God has a sick sense of humor…Shadow can I share with you?" Sonic asked. Shadow opened one eye.

"Why? Afraid the bed bugs are going to bite bite?" Shadow mocked.

"Ok I'm sorry. Can I share now?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"Yes you can share…" Sonic had a hopeful look. "…with the floor."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sonic growled. Shadow nodded.

"But if your in there and I'm here we can't snuggle!" Sonic said jokingly. There was a awkward silence.

"Alright that was a bad joke. A reeeally bad joke. Now let me in!" Sonic shook Shadow.

"Are you even awake? Come on! This isn't funny! Please!"

DA Sly: So ends another chapter.

Craze: CHEESE! CHEEESE!

Knuckles: Don't mind him. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Back with a new chapter (Excellent!)! By the way, I understand that my other story is quite vulgar. It is the more random and rough fiction. I still personally love it :D. I am however sorry if you do not enjoy it as much as this one. This chapter works on the humor aspect of the story :3. But there is…SLASH! Nah. Joking. No slash in this chapter. And to hell with it! Shadow is now, sooo gay :D.

Shadow: No way! Pulls out a magnum **BLAM!** **BLAM!**

DA Sly: twitching on floor Where do they get the damn guns?

**Chapter 3**

Shadow woke up slowly half expecting Sonic to be lying in his bed even though he refused to share, but to his surprise Sonic lay on the floor, the blanket and pillow from the broken bed laid out on the flat surface. Shadow, surprisingly, felt sort of bad about not sharing. Sure it would have been awkward, odd, weird and uncomfortable for him, but at least Sonic wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Shadow looked at the clock. 8:30 it read. They had two hours before that weird thing where everyone met each other. What did the sign say again? Familiarization Sensation or some crap. Who the hell comes up with that? Shadow pondered for a moment before pulling his ass out off bed. Shadow studied Sonic's slumbering form.

'He looks like…Maria…' Shadow smiled slightly as he remember his cheerful little sister at home. If Shadow was a "nice" person he'd let Sonic sleep a little bit longer. But he found no meaning for nice. There was no nice in his dictionary or vocabulary. There was pleasant, but no nice. He also had mice in his vocabulary but no nice. If you tried to ask Shadow about "nice" he'd either punch you in the face or stare at you until you felt really awkward and went away. If there's a "nice" in your dictionary your dictionary is wrong. Don't ask why. It just is. But coincidently (as I just spent the last few sentences explaining) Shadow is not nice.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled right in his ear. Sonic jumped.

"Ack! What is it? Noon already?" Sonic moaned trying to lie back down.

"Get up. We need to leave at 9:30." Shadow prodded Sonic's body with his foot.

"That's not very nice." Sonic mumbled. Shadow stared at Sonic, his intense gaze making Sonic look away. Sonic felt funny as he felt the dark one's gaze fixed on him. Sonic swiftly shuffled into the bathroom, with a drunken swagger like stride. Sonic smiled with relief and jumped as someone coughed behind him. Sonic turned to find Shadow standing there. Sonic gazed at him shocked.

"How'd you get in here so fast?" Sonic wondered bewildered. Shadow shrugged.

"I got mad skills. Don't question the mad skills." Sonic snorted. Shadow glared and stuck his tongue out. Then there was an awkward silence that consisted of the two alternatively glaring or sending a searching glance in direction of the other. This lasted for several moments before Shadow pointed at the window.

"Look! It's Craze!" Shadow said surprised. Sonic snorted again.

"What ever you say handsome. But seriously don't you think your childish games are far too weak minded for an intelligent mind like mine? I mean seriously, I was half expecting you say, 'It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a-" Sonic was cut short as the window was pried open and the white and black hedgehog known as Craze came though the window, a bungee chord wrapped around his waist. His quills looked a little better today though they were still slightly messy. The twitching eye, for the moment was still. Sonic shirked away from the hedgehog when he laid his sights on him. Sonic personally wasn't scared of Craze except for one thing.

"Holy crap! What has happened to you _hair_! It is simply ghastly!" Sonic pointed at horror at the messy quills. Sonic, having perfect quills (even in the morning) could not fathom the sight of another whose hair/quills was messy. Craze was confused. He had been asked a lot of odd questions but never any of this scale. Shadow sweat dropped at the scene. Craze just stood looking confused. Sonic pointed at the quills. Shadow shook his head. They were both clueless really.

"Say what?" Sonic shook his head sympathetically.

"Your quills! Come here, I'll fix them for you." Sonic attacked Craze's quills with a comb. Shadow watched the scene with mild interest in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. Craze struggled and finally Sonic pulled back.

"Ha! There. That's much better." Sonic said triumphantly. Craze looked in the mirror and decided he liked it even if some deranged hedgehog had attacked him with a comb. Sonic has slicked his wild quills back giving them a gelled look. Craze smiled a pleasant smile.

"Anyway, what's your name my good friend." Sonic asked attempting to push Shadow away from the sink so he could use it. Shadow grunted and moved.

"Names Craze. I thought I'd drop in an' see what my buddy Shadow's doin'." Craze pointed to the bungee chord. Then he removed and pushed it out the window so it just hung there. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Explain one thing. How'd you manage to use a bungee chord from only room two rooms down from mine on the same floor?" Shadow questioned.

"That's easy. I went up to Rouge's room and jumped out the window there." Shadow sweat dropped.

"Why didn't ya just walk?" Shadow was just confused at this point. Craze paused calculating.

"I didn't think o' that. Your a smart one alright." Sonic sweat dropped.

"Well I'd hate to break up your "intelligent" conversation but I need to use the bathroom!" Sonic ushered them out and slammed the door. Craze glanced at Shadow, and Shadow shrugged.

"Nice place." Craze commented looking around. He settled himself into one of the two armchairs that cluttered up the rather spacious room. Shadow dropped into the one next to it.

"What happened to that bed? By the looks of it no one will be sleeping in it for a while. And why is there a teddy bear and a bunny lying in that bed?" Craze was bursting with the most random questions. Shadow explained the events of the previous night smiling slightly. Craze laughed his warm laugh. Sonic exited the bathroom running a brush through his quills slicking them back. A quill or two refused to brushed back so they hung down freely.

"Breakfast!" Sang Sonic. He started out the door followed by Craze and then turned around. "Coming?" Sonic glanced at Shadow who didn't budge. Shadow shook his head.

"I don't do breakfast. But…if ya give me five bucks I'll join ya." Shadow grinned slyly. Sonic put on a little pout.

"That's not fair!" Sonic growled forking up some of the green stuff (not weed! Money $$!). Shadow gave him a little half smile.

"Life's not fair."


	4. Chapter 4

Well. It's nice to hear that people actually appreciate my mindless drabbling! That's all for now. This chapter may contain…stuff. You know what stuff I'm talking about don't you? Humor of course! What were you expecting? Slash? Not yet, fortunately for Slash haters and unfortunately for Slash lovers. It shall be hinted a few times in the chapter though. This Chapter contains a new OC of my devious mind. Two other OCs will be introduced, and one appears in this chapter briefly. They are the property of their respective owners. It's 12:00am, so I have no freaking clue who owns them; I think one is property of Moonlight The Hedgehog and the other Mew Spice1. I have room for one more character from my reviewers and then the cast is full till I think up something else. If no one feels like volunteering his or her character, I'll make a new one! Or put one of my existing in. Wanna know something completely irrelevant and freaky? The minimum age on sex in Canada is 14 :O. Giggity giggity :P.

**Chapter 4**

Sonic obviously was still sore about losing five bucks as the three hedgehogs descended to get the first floor. They had taken the stairs because they didn't feel like taking the elevator. Sonic, had given them a little rant on how elevators are gross and unhygienic.

_**Flash Back**_

"Let's take the elevator." Shadow suggested. Sonic gasped.

"Ew! No one takes the elevator! Do you know what goes in those? There's always that sketchy music playing and then there are these weirdoes that are always touching you and breathing down your neck. Then there was this one time I pushed the elevator button and when the door opened and a crowd of people walked out and just pushed me. And don't even get me started on the smell of the place, I mean seriously, you'd think they'd use Febreze or something. And then it smells nasty in big crowds when someone cuts the cheese. Oh god. Did I mention that there was this one time where this guy sat on me? Then there was this other time-" Craze's had been twitching the entire time and Shadow couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright we get it! We'll take the stairs." Shadow growled.

_**End Flash Back**_

As I was saying, Sonic was still sore about losing five bucks, while Shadow and Craze were engaged in a conversation about music as they glided down the stairs. When ever Shadow asked Sonic a question is was usually answered in this manner:

"Hey, what do you think of Green Day?" Shadow asked looking Sonic.

"Jerk." Sonic turned his head childishly. Shadow took another stab.

"Come on. Don't be like that." Shadow said soothingly. Sonic glanced at him and then crossed his arms.

"Jerk." Shadow shook his head and gave up.

"You are now my slave, because no one calls me a jerk that many times in a row." Shadow declared. This statement was followed by another "Jerk". It was like a bloody cycle. Many jerks, stairs, and music conversations later, they made it to the cafeteria. Shadow plopped down at a table and put his feet up.

"Oi! Slave. Get me food." Sonic seethed silently shaking his head. In the moment that followed…SMACK!

"Ow…" Craze couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the two. Sonic had Shadow in a headlock and Shadow was trying to get out of the hold by yanking on Sonic's arm.

"You know what? I'mma get some grub ye know?" Craze made towards the Dim Cortons doughnut shop at the other side of the rather large cafeteria. Shadow and Sonic were now sitting opposite each casting equally cold glares at each other, arms crossed.

**Meanwhile…**

Kain stalked into the cafeteria, an almost permanent looking glare plastered on his face. Rather flawless face. Anyone who met his eyes would quickly avert them, because they were an intensely angry shade of dark violet. Long slicked quills fell to his shoulders, with black streaks running through smooth silvery gray fur. Kain was looking for somewhere to sit. Preferably alone. What a damn Emo (no offense to real emos) kid. He wasn't happy with his roommate. He got paired up with some damn square. Speaking of the square, where the hell was he?

'Oh. There he is.' Kain spotted him sitting by himself.

"Figures. He is a square." Kain muttered to himself, stalking silently over sneaking up behind the unaware "Square".

"Are you sneaking up on that guy? That's not very nice!" A voice came from behind. Kain spun around to see a…mongoose? The hell?

"I was merely walking over to his table fool." Kain growled. The glare directed at the **female** mongoose, didn't seem to faze her carefree grin.

"Well you could have said so! So what's your…where'd he go?" The mongoose raised her eyebrows at the place where Kain was once standing. She shrugged and headed in the opposite direction.

Kain walked up behind an orange fox that had his head low and was silently drinking some coffee. The unique feature of this fox compared to others was he had two tails. The fox jumped as Kain tapped his shoulder.

"O-oh. I didn't notice you Kain." Kain smirked. Even though his roommate was a bloody square, something about him made him tolerable. Maybe because he was quiet and shy.

"Mind if I sit here fool?" Kain plopped into the seat before the fox could even open his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" The fox asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his "bad ass" roommate.

"Eating is for the weak." Came the short reply. Kain was busy examining his roommate. The fox was smaller than average height, but not enough to make him necessarily short. His fur was an odd blend or yellow and orange. You can just call it yellowish orange if you want to. His eyes were baby blue, sparkling with innocence. Kain found himself examining his companion's lips. They looked soft and delicate.

'Why the hell I am looking at this guy's lips!' The fox seemed to be unsettled by Kain's gaze.

"Um…is there something wrong?" Kain realized he was staring.

"Oh yes there is something wrong!" Kain exclaimed, the glare falling off his face, being replaced with surprise as he glanced at the next table.

"What! What is it!"

"How can such a beautiful girl be so damn flat chested?" Kain gestured at a certain blue hedgehog who was glaring at some black hedgehog.

"Um…Kain?" The fox asked timidly. Kain eyes came off this "girl" and rested on him.

"Yes Tails?" Kain found himself glancing at the fox's lips again.

'Damn! I need to stop that!' He thought to himself. Tails started nervously.

"I think that's a guy…" Kain nearly fell out of his seat.

"What!"

"That blue hedgehog is a guy." Kain's eyes widened and he looked at the cobalt hedgehog and his ebony companion again.

Kinda awkward place to end a chapter no? I promise I'll update again soon. Next Friday at the latest! Sorry it's soooo late! I was neglecting my FanFics for so long and I feel bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Took me a while didn't it? Sorry guys. I hope I'm not losing viewers!

**Chapter 5**

'Son of a bitch, so she…I mean he is. Who would have guessed? He looks like a damn girl.' Kain turned back to his acquaintance. Why acquaintance you may ask? Because people with friends are weak fools! Tails looked nervous and shifty.

"What's wrong maggot?" Kain snapped sensing the unease in the fox.

"I-It's j-just I think I know that hedgehog…" Tail looked as if he'd rather die than have the blue hedgehog see him. Kain raised a single black eyebrow. Tails flushed slightly. The flustered looking fox mumbled something about "high school" and "best friends".

"Best friends? I always knew you were a weak fool, but not this weak. So did you have slumber parties? Huh? And buy 'Best Friends Forever' bracelets or some shit like that?" Kain smirked slightly as the fox's face got pinker and pinker. "Did you share all of your secrets and have pillow fights? Weak maggot!" Kain sneered. Tails looked like he was going to cry or something. Kain huffed and let it drop. They sat in silence, Tails sipping his coffee and nibbling a donut with a slight pink tinge still on his face. Kain decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to get a donut." Kain said shortly making a move to get up, but then froze as Tails said something.

"I thought you didn't eat…" Tails smiled. Kain turned to his acquaintance seeing something bold and mischievous sparking in his eyes before it died down. Smirking softly, Kain shook his head slightly.

"You're right. I don't eat. I consume." Tails laughed. Kain almost found himself smiling, but then he forced it away. Smiles were the first sign of weakness. Weakness led to warmth, and warmth led to friendship. Kain shuddered. Without another word, he got up and left. Tails went back to nibbling the donut, a thoughtful look gracing his face.

Craze walked back to the table with a tray. A plate of six donuts, an Iced Cappuccino, Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino, and a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino decorated the tray. Craze hadn't taken their preference in coffee, because he was an expert at guessing what kind food someone wanted. He had guessed that Shadow, even though he didn't look the type for (excuse the wording) a fruity drink like Strawberries and Crème but Craze was sure he'd like it. Sonic would definitely enjoy the Vanilla Bean. As Craze approached the table he chuckled. Sonic and Shadow were sitting in the exact same positions he had left them in, their arms childishly crossed with glares on their faces. Shadow's was considerably more potent, while Sonic could only pull off a weak imitation of a glare.

"Grubs up." Craze said cheerfully. He was blatantly ignored and the two continued their glaring contest. Craze repeated the latter, this time slightly irritated. They didn't move. Craze's left eye started to twitch. Uh-oh. First warning sign. Once again blatantly ignored. Second warning sign, the cracking of knuckles while the eye was twitching. Shadow actually noticed but decided it was nothing and returned to the glaring contest. Big mistake. Final warning sign, the taking out of a large plastic bat from a book bag deposited at the side of the table. Ignorance is bliss until you get the crap beaten out of you with a plastic bat. SMACK! CRACK! A few moments later Craze was happily munching on a Chocolate donut, while the two idiots sulked and rubbed the bruises on their heads.

"Come on buddies, eat 'em up!" Craze gestured to the plate. Sonic grabbed a Boston Crème, and bit into it. Shadow hesitantly picked up a double fudge mint glazed donut. He made sure no one was looking before he took a big bite. Instantly his eyes lit up from the hard crimson, to a glazed red.

'Mmmm. Sweet delicious Double fudge mint goodness! I bow before your godly taste!' Shadow decided to savor the rest and took smaller bites. Sonic looked over at Shadow and smiled softly. That is until he saw the source of Shadow's pleasure.

"Ew! How can you eat that thing?" Sonic looked utterly repulsed.

"Thing? You will not address the Goddess of Donuts in such a manner!" Shadow

growled.

"Oh please. The only thing that's god of is fatness and heart attacks." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Shadow's eyes widened. He pointed an accusing finger at Sonic.

"Take that back you _heathen_!" Sonic rolled his eyes again.

"Take what back? The fact that that thing is a heart attack with a slight mint glaze?"

"Hey! That mint glaze tastes pretty damn good!" Sonic thought about it.

"Yeah you're right. It IS pretty good. Hey wait a second!" Shadow grinned.

"Ha! You've had one before!" Craze watched the two bicker while he sipped his Iced Cappuccino.

'With these guys around, I don't need no T.V.' He thought chuckling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an orange fox sitting by himself. The fox was watching them. Craze waved. The fox smiled slightly and waved back. Craze waved him over to their table.

Tails didn't know what to do. One of Sonic's (if the blue hedgehog was Sonic) friends was waving him over. He really wanted to talk with Sonic, but Kain wasn't back yet. Oh dear.

"Mmm. Boston Crème!" Tails almost jumped again. It was Kain. The silver hedgehog sat down next to Tails. He slowly began "consuming" the donut.

"Hey Kain?" Kain looked up at Tails, frowning.

"Yeah?" Tails sort of twiddled his thumbs.

"Do you think we could…sit at that table?" Kain followed Tails' finger to see the table that the cobalt hedgehog was at. Kain shrugged and got up. Tails grabbed his hand and dragged him over. Kain plopped down beside Shadow, while Tails took a seat beside Sonic. The two hedgehogs were still bickering. Craze made the introductions, even though Sonic and Shadow were too busy bickering.

"This here blue guy is Sonic. The other guy is Shadow. My names Craze. You guys are?" Kain spoke one word only followed by a cool scowl.

"Kain." Tails was a bit more enthusiastic.

"I'm Tails! I know Sonic from high school." Suddenly Sonic's head snapped up.

"Tails! Buddy!" Sonic grinned. "Haven't seen ya since graduation!" As the two friends talked, Craze listened. Meanwhile, Shadow and Kain were having a glaring contest. It was hard to say who was winning. They were pretty even.

"You're not bad." Kain declared with a scowl.

"Neither are you…." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna discuss life as an evil person?" Kain growled glaring.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Shadow ground out. The other three were looking at them like "What the fuck?".

Geez. I'm so sorry for neglecting this you guys. I'm really sorry!

Sonic: Why am I gay? Why can't it be…Knuckles or something?

Knuckles: Why me?

Shadow: Because Knuckles is a stupid name.

Knuckles: WTF!

Tails: REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapitre! Woot Woot! Have to say I didn't expect such a large decrease in reviews, but I guess I deserved it for never updating.

I have two fics that I'm updating, this one and Coincidences a Kingdom Hearts fic. You like Kingdom Hearts? Like pointless humor? Like men groping each other? Then you know what ya need to do playa! READ IT!

Anyways, look out for another SonAmy one-shot from me. It could also be a ShadAmy one-shot. I'm also planning a Naruto fanfiction so I have a busy new year!

A few things about this fic: There might be a lemon or two. Haven't thought about it yet. AND THERE IS NO KAINTAILS!! Well maybe. I was kind of thinking of something else, but if it works I'll go with it. You might have noticed…Sonic and crew are going to be wearing clothes instead of walking around naked! It's weird when they do that! Starting next chapter anyway. Too lazy to add it in this chapter.

Thanks to the following for reviewing (Chapter five!):

**Taisho-Arashi: **Glad you like it!

**ShadowLover94: **Thanks! And there might be KainTails. I was thinking of Kain with someone else and Tails with Cream (yep unfortunately shes in this). But what ev.

**Tomeo: **Mmm tacos ;-)! Anyways, they will fight but later not now.

**MewSpiceelishis:** I dunno who. She'll probably end up rooming with Cream or summat.

**Moonlight the Hedgehog: **XD yeah I can't believe I updated either!!! It'll probably be one more chapter before any new characters are introduced.

**European American: **I'm pretty sure I do have a weird sense of humor. That what makes it funny :P!

**Chapter 6**

Shadow frowned. Kain frowned. Tails frowned. Sonic grinned. Stupid Sonic! Broke the chain of frowns!

"So what are you guys doing until 10:30?" Sonic asked cheerfully, as the four stood outside the cafeteria figuring things out. Craze had disappeared, briefly mentioning something about going back to his room. Kain made a non-committal noise. Tails spoke up softly.

"I'm going to go back to my room if that's fine with you guys. I need to call my folks." Kain rolled his eyes and put on a funny face.

"Hur Hur! I'm Tails! I'm gonna call my parents, because I'm a weak little-" He was cut off, as Tails ran past him sobbing. Kain sent a glare after the two tailed fox. Sonic glared at Kain. Kain turned around and glared at Sonic. Shadow glared at some fat groundhog girls who were sending him funny looks. They squealed and turned around.

"You didn't have to do that! He likes you!" Sonic growled. Kain rolled his eyes.

"He's annoying." The moody hedgehog said shortly, before heading off in the direction the fox had run off in.

"Well…what are we supposed to do now?" Sonic asked, turning to Shadow. Shadow shrugged.

"I was planning on going to buy a gun or something. But going back to our room sounds fine." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Buy a gun? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Well Craze has one. I should get one too. Besides I have a feeling that one day, a really crappy game about me will be released and I'll have a really sweet gun. And that all happens after I win my fifth Oscar for best actor." Shadow explained, talking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sonic sweat dropped.

"Um…right. Let's go!"

-----------Roomies-----------

Sonic was bored. Him and Shadow had got back to the dorm, and were just sitting around. Currently, said hedgehog was slumped in his chair with an "I'm bored! Do something funny!" pout on his face. Shadow was quietly ready a book on his bed.

"I'm so damn bored. We still have another forty-five minutes!" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Use your damn computer or something." Shadow said and continued reading his book. Sonic got off the chair and walked over to Shadow. When Sonic was bored…there was hell to pay.

Poke. No reaction.

Poke. Slight twitching in left eye.

Poke. Blatant twitch in left eye, and clenching of the fists.

Poke. Visibly shaking with apparent rage.

Poke. Success!

"ALRIGHT! What do you want to do?" Shadow growled. Sonic looked smug and triumphant.

'Well that was easier than I thought. Usually they resist until the tenth poke!' Sonic thought. Shadow scowled and put his book away. Sonic smiled winningly.

"I dunno. I thought you'd have some ideas." Shadow's eye twitched. Sonic grinned nervously, backing away and consciously steering himself away from his newly replaced bed (remember what happened last time? Exactly!).

-----------Roomies-----------

Kain frowned as he walked through the winding halls and stairways of the dorm.

'Jeez. I was only joking. Leave it up to that maggot to be sensitive.' He reached his room and tried the doorknob. It was locked. Figures. Pulling out his keys, he jammed them into the lock and unlocked the door. Entering, he closed the door behind him.

"Hey! I'm back!" He snapped shortly. He turned his head to the small sound of acknowledgement from a chair where Tails was sitting looking dejected. " Look fool. I was joking okay?" Kain said, which in his book was as good as saying sorry. "You call home already?" He tried to hide his sneer and managed to pull it off. Tails nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes. Kain rolled his eyes. "You're such a groveling baby!" Tails looked at him carefully now.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." For the first time in his life, Kain felt like a complete jackass. He could just hear someone neighing like a donkey. He didn't show it, though. Oh no. That would be weak!

"It's okay." It sounded weird when he didn't add one of his insults to his words. Tails stared at him as if he suddenly turned into a platypus or something. Quite frankly, it was annoying. "Stop gawking you insufferable cod!" Kain snapped, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"You were nice!" Tails said as if he couldn't believe it. Suddenly Kain was is his face, with an embarrassed glare on his face.

"Tell anybody, and you're dead." Tails smiled knowingly. Kain let go of him and went to sulk on his side of the dorm.

-----------Roomies-----------

Craze was bored. He had forgotten his bungee rope in Shadow and Sonic's room. Knuckles had taken his gun, so he couldn't shoot that annoying bird that insisted on sitting on his windowsill and singing.

"Come on Knux! Jus' for one sec! I promise not to kill anything!" Craze pleaded. Knuckles shook his head, typing on his computer.

"There'll be a dorm inspection if one of those proffs hears the shot buddy. And you're obsessed with that gun. Honesty, you scare me when you're around it." Craze frowned.

" Well I can't help it! Whenever I hold one, it just points at people. Sorry if it freaks ya out. Now gimme the gun!" Knuckles shook his head.

"God you sound like an addict or something. 'Gimme some crack! I'm sorry if I get high all the time! I can't HELP it!' Go to rehab bud!" Craze settled down again.

"What the hell are ya doin' on that computer anyway?" He asked.

"I'm checking my g-mail." Craze's face lit up.

"G-mail?"

"G-mail." Craze rubbed his hands together.

"I've always wanted a g-mail account! It'll help when all those 'Guns N' Ammo' issues come in on my mail!" Knuckles shrugged.

"Sure. I got tons of invites left!"

"Yes! Finally!" Craze broke into a maniacal fit of laughter. Knuckles raised his eyebrows. Craze coughed.

"Man, it's been a while since I did that laugh." Knuckles looked at the clock.

"Right…anyways I think it's time we go check out the lounge. It's time for the meeting."

"Excellent! New victims!" Craze broke into his maniacal laughter before coughing again. "Shit! Really gotta stop!"

-----------Roomies-----------

"Well that killed some time." Sonic commented conversationally. Shadow just glared at him, still apparently angry. "It's about time for that thingy that we had to go to!"

"Let's just go before I try to kill you again." Sonic smiled disarmingly.

"Let's. Ladies first! Ack! No! I didn't mean it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that turned out much longer than I expected. Oh well.

Knuckles: What will happen next chapter? Will Sonic die? Does Kain confess that he is actually nice and then frolic in the flowers?

Kain: Will you die in the next 10 minutes? Nope. More like 10 seconds.

Knuckles: Er…

Kain: One…

Knuckles: Uh-oh…Thanks for reading! Review gotttagobye!

Kain: Ten! YOUR DEAD!


End file.
